


Meeting in the water

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Lalli, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Anacondeer has found Lalli. Onni can't hear him. It's over.





	Meeting in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drowning  
> Character: Lalli

”Don't bother. Let yourself drown. It will be faster. And easier.”

I struggle. It's all I know. Survive. But it wraps around me. Crack. I put my hands up, try to hold the shield steady. It hurts. Crack. The sound is everywhere. My shield shatter. Pain.

”You'll tire soon enough.”

I hold my breath. Onni. Did you hear me? Help. Help me. I can't do anything. I can't move. It presses harder. I can't hold on. The bubbles rise to the surface. My only lifeline. Onni didn't hear me. That's it. The pain is everywhere. My lungs are burning. I can't do anything more. It's over. Stupid... He's so stupid. Water starts filling my mouth. Emil. Why didn't you do as I said? If you had just left me behind on that road you could have gotten away. My mind grows darker. We'll both die now. Emil. Stupid, stupid...

A shadow falls over me. It's the end. The swan is here. I will go to Tuonela. Eternal sleep. I didn't want to go like this. Stupid... Onni? He's here. But the swan... My mind is blurry, dizzy. The pain stops. My lungs still burning. He pulls at me. Air fills my lungs again. It trashes in the water. I hold on. He's yelling. I hear sound but not the words.

”...stupid, stupid...”

I know. I'm stupid. Everything is my fault. The ground crashes into me as he lets me go. I gasp for breath, struggle to get to my feet. He grabs me again. Always with the grabbing.

”...Where are you?”

I want to answer. But I don't know any longer. I take a step back. Grab his arm. I'm back. In my own body.

”...I have to go.”

There is still a chance. Stupid Emil.

”My... friend... is in a bad place.”

He doesn't want me to go. I know. He just saved me. I look away. I can't meet his eyes any longer.

”I...”

I hesitate, don't want to say it but he needs to know.

”I don't know if we'll be back.”

I wake up.

 


End file.
